


The Proposal

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Old friends gather on the evening before the final battle. Proposals are made





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is from part of a larger story. I will probably never finish but it was good enough that I wanted to share. Warning very sweet. Also the idea for the actual presentation of the ring came from the movie the Step Mom. Thanks to the Giant Squid for the beta  


* * *

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron on the sofa. They had decided to spend this evening—the last before the confrontation with Voldemort—at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had laid out a remarkable feast—a feast worthy of kings, in fact—before she had broken down in tears and had to be led from the room by Fred and George.

Neville and Ron were reminiscing about their first year when Ron nudged Hermione’s shoulder.

“Even then I knew you were brilliant.”

“No, you thought I was a know-it-all.”

“Well, I still think you’re a know-it-all,” Ron said before kissing her cheek, “but you’re my know-it-all.”

Ginny and Harry were making gagging noises and it caused the room to erupt in a burst of laughter.

“I’ll be back in a minute, you prats,” Ron said, and headed up the stairs.

Hermione felt suddenly very much alone in this room full of people. She was scared—not for herself, but for Harry and Ron. She stared at the fire lost in thought.

“Hermione?” Harry said softly. “You look miles away.”

She looked into his eyes. “I’m scared,” she whispered so only he could hear. “I’m afraid that I’ll lose you or Ron.”

“It will be alright,” Harry answered, and squeezed her hand briefly. “It has to be.”

Hermione could read the sincerity in his eyes and was somewhat reassured. They stared at each other and a look of gritty determination crossed his features. She leaned back and looked around the room wondering if this would be the last time they were all together. She glanced at the stairs and suddenly longed for Ron to take her home. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. She didn’t want to take the chance that anything was left unsaid between them, so she raised from the couch to find him.

She was surprised when Pig flew directly at her from the stairwell with a letter attached to his leg. She recognized Ron’s handwriting at once—it was the same messy scrawl that hadn’t improved one bit since age eleven.

She looked at Harry, who seemed to be holding back a smile, and pulled the letter from Pig’s grasp.

“Harry, what do you know about this?” she asked, and carefully tore open the envelope.

“I am sworn to secrecy,” Harry said, a smile gracing his features. “Best mates word and all.”

“Fine,” she huffed, pretending to be angry. “You two always did gang up on me.”

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, Hermione,” Harry said, and she could tell he was struggling to look innocent.

“Third year—Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the Firebolt, Harry,” she said through clenched teeth. “Or Scabbers.”

He waved her off with a chuckle and pointed to her letter.

She pulled the parchment free of the envelope and began to read.

_Love,  
You must return to your flat at once. I’ve got a surprise for you._

_All my heart,  
Ron_

_P.S. Don’t give Harry a hard time. Haven’t I apologized enough for third year?_

 

She glanced around the room and simply said, “I’m needed at home.”

“We’re meeting here at noon tomorrow—don’t be late,” Harry said softly, and hugged her. This was the first time that Harry had initiated this kind of intimacy with her and Hermione’s heart warmed.

“We won’t let you down, Harry,” she whispered. “I know you’ve got something to come home to now.”

“You’ve never let me down,” he whispered. “You and Ron are my family.”

Hermione felt her eyes well with tears and she pulled away, Apparating before he could notice, and paused to wipe her eyes when she arrived in her living room. She looked about and didn’t see Ron. She saw dim light coming from the kitchen and immediately suspected that’s where she would find Ron—probably overcome with the need for a midnight snack. She slipped off her shoes and tiptoed into the kitchen. She was going to surprise him by catching him in the act, and perhaps find a delicious way to punish him for nicking her food. She crept into the kitchen and her heart dropped when she found it empty. She saw a single candle placed on the dining room table and a bottle with a glass sitting next to it. The candlelight caused shadows to dance on the walls and she almost missed the note he had placed against the bottle.

_Pour yourself a glass and make your way to the guest bedroom._

She was surprised and more than a little nervous. It wasn’t like Ron to be mysterious. He was always an open book to her, and for once in her life, she hadn’t a clue as to what might be going on in his mind. She suddenly flashed back to the night Harry had kissed Cho. She had told him he had the “emotional range of a teaspoon”. It wasn’t true—even then it wasn’t true. She picked up the bottle and poured the champagne into the glass, and then headed down the hall towards the spare bedroom.

She pushed open the door and was upset to find it empty except for a large white box sitting on the bed. She thought Ron would be there, and she knew now that he had to be in her bedroom. She walked over to the bed and pulled the note off the top of the box.

_Put this on—come on now, I promise it will be worth the wait. When you’re done, head to the loo._

Hermione took a drink before setting her glass down on the nightstand. She pulled the lid off the top of the box and gasped when it revealed a long, white lace nightdress. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She pulled it out and held it up to her body, and then turned to look in the full-length mirror. She was surprised by how different she looked compared to three weeks ago. Her eyes glowed with unbridled happiness and contentment. There seemed to be a glow to her whole body and it was then it came to her that it was the look of someone hopelessly in love. She had always been hopelessly in love, but for the last three weeks she had known she was loved in return. She stripped down and stared at herself in the mirror. The body she had always thought was second rate was beautiful to Ron and she almost couldn't believe that anyone found her beautiful. She slid the gown over her head and let the lace and satin caress her skin. She took one last look in the mirror before making her way across the hall to the loo.

She saw another candle lighting the loo and her eyes fell on a book lying on the counter. She let out a gasp of pleasure when she realized it was an updated version of _Hogwarts, A History._ There was a note lying on top that simply told her to open it to page three hundred and sixty five. Her eyes widened at the chapter title: “The Power of Three”. She scanned it briefly and couldn’t stop the excited gasp that escaped her. It was a chapter about them—her, Harry, and Ron. It told their story from the meeting on the train right through their final adventure in seventh year. She reached the end of the chapter and wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks. There was a final note stuck in before the next chapter.

_You’ve completed your tasks. Please come to your bedroom to claim what your heart desires._

Hermione patted her hair with a shaking hand and took a deep breath.

It was time to face the music.

She let out a small gasp when she pushed the bedroom door open to find her room bathed in candlelight. There were candles everywhere and her eyes widened when they fell on Ron. He was propped up against the headboard wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.  
Her heart raced as she trailed her eyes up and down his body. He was, simply put, magnificent. His hair looked as though he had been running his fingers through it; his eyes were a dark, stormy blue, and they held promise of what was to come. Hermione couldn’t help but trace the line of hair that trailed off under the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

“It took you long enough,” he said softly, rising from the bed. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

“You had me running all over. If you had just told me where you were…” Her voice trailed off as he rose from the bed and walked slowly towards her. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before and it sent butterflies to her stomach.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t have had the honor of seeing you in that gown.”

She smoothed her hands down her sides nervously, wondering if it really pleased him. She felt a bit foolish standing there biting her lip, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. He reached her and took her hand in his causing gooseflesh to break out along her arms.

“You look beautiful, Hermione.”

“Thank you,” she answered softly, feeling heat rise into her cheeks. She couldn’t look away from his eyes and she hardly noticed that he had dropped to one knee in front of her.

“ _Accio_ box!”

Hermione finally realized he had knelt down and she held her breath. She watched spellbound as a small box hovered next to him and without a word, he handed it to her.  
She flipped open the lid and lifted a spool of thread out with shaking hands.

“What is this?”

“This is an unbreakable thread. The finest wizards worked for years to develop it, and, well, here let me show you.” He began tying a knot around her ring finger and started to unravel the spool.

“This thread is a lot like us—unbreakable friendship, unbreakable trust, and unbreakable love.” He paused and looked up at her. She could feel her knees grow weak and her body trembled with barely suppressed emotion.

“This ring,” he said softly, and she noticed the tears welling in his eyes, “is a symbol of my love for you.”

“Ron…”

“Hermione Granger will you marry me?”

She couldn’t squeeze the word pass the lump in her throat. She felt herself nod, watching the ring slide down the thread and onto her finger.

“Have I rendered you speechless?”

Her legs gave out and she sunk to her knees in front of him. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his neck. His hand stroked her head and she could hear him whispering how much he loved her. What would she do if something happened to him? Tonight could be their last night, and suddenly the realization that they shouldn’t wait hit her.

“Tonight!” She pulled back slightly and she saw a look of confusion cross his face. “We should do it tonight.”

“Hermione, my mum would kill us if we eloped.”

“We could just do our own vows. If something were to happen tomorrow and we didn’t make it…”

“Hermione, we’re going to get through this just fine,” he said softly, and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. “And then we’ll have the traditional wedding.”

“I don’t want to wait. I don’t want to die knowing what could have been.”

“We aren’t going to die.” She could see the determination in his eyes and yet she was still filled with doubt. She wanted to believe in happily ever after, that good always wins, but the odds were not in their favor.

“Please, Ron,” she said hoarsely, “do this for me. It can be a secret.”

“I reckon if we keep it a secret from my mum.”

She lept up from the floor and pulled him over to her dresser. He followed her and she caught his bemused expression in the mirror. She opened her top drawer and pulled out a small leather pouch.

“What is that?”

“It was my dad’s wedding band. I want you to wear it.”

She could tell he was touched and she smiled up at him. “I’ll go first.”

She took his hand in hers and began to speak, “I promise that I will love you, respect you, and honor you. I will try very hard to admit when I’m wrong and to occasionally allow you to be right. I promise to remember what these rings symbolize and the love behind them. I promise to take care of you when you’re sick, to love you when you’re unlovable, and to never break the bond we share.”

She saw a tear run down his cheek as she slid the gold band on to his finger. “I promise not even death shall separate us.”

She could feel his hand shaking and he stared down at the simple gold band around his finger. She could tell he was trying to contain the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him and he cleared his throat several times before he could speak.

“I promise to love you, respect you, and honor you. I will try very hard not to bore you with Quidditch talk. I promise to take care of you, protect you, and remember the vows we have made to one another. I promise to try to stop teasing you about _Hogwarts, A History_ and elf rights. I promise to love you until I draw my last breath and then beyond.”

Tears streamed freely down Hermione's cheeks and Ron lifted his hand to wipe them away. Hermione was overwhelmed, intoxicated, and she moved in until her lips were mere inches from his.

“Ron…” she whispered against his lips, “you may now kiss your bride.”

Over the last three weeks, they had shared many kisses, made love hundreds of times, and yet, this kiss was different than all the others combined. It was soft, innocent, and it was as though their souls were speaking to each other. They parted breathlessly, and Ron pulled her to her feet.

They simply stood there and gazed at each other, as if to memorize the other’s features.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to spin around. The sound of his laughter was contagious and she joined in.

When he stopped spinning, he claimed her lips once again. Desire flowed over her and she whimpered when his lips parted hers. The sensation was more than she could handle and she felt her knees give out again. Ron’s arms kept her upright and he moaned when she brushed her tongue against his.

She pulled her lips from his and leaned back to catch his eye. She could see her desire for him mirrored in his eyes and the sound of his ragged breathing filled her with a sense of power—the knowledge she could affect him this way was drugging.

“Ron, make love to me.”

His eyes never left hers as he bent at the waist to lift her into his arms. She couldn’t resist burying her head in his neck and suckling the soft skin there. His scent overwhelmed her—it was cinnamon and woodsy and she felt slightly dizzy from it.

He lay her down and she could feel the rose petals caressing her skin. She shivered when he settled on top of her and claimed her lips again. She allowed herself the pleasure of caressing the muscles of his back and she shifted her hips against him, wanting[—]no needing—to feel more of him against her.

Hermione whimpered when Ron lifted his mouth from hers and she shifted against him, causing him to groan softly. [Proper nouns…? >.>]

“I want you,” he whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck,. “I want you so badly that I ache.”

His hands were sliding over the lace of her gown and Hermione trembled at the sensation of the lace scrapping against her skin. She moaned softly as he suckled on her ear and cupped her breasts in his hands. She arched her back as his thumbs teased her nipples, drawing them to hard points, and her body began to shake with desire

“Ron….please…” She wasn’t sure what she was asking for—she only knew she wanted him. She needed him to complete her, to make her whole.

“What do you want, Hermione?” Ron whispered into her ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Hermione hesitated, wondering if she had the courage to tell him, and she bit her lip nervously.

“You can tell me anything,” Ron whispered as he nipped at the shell of his ear. “You know you can.”

“I…” she said, gasping as he continued his teasing of her breasts, “I want you inside me now.”  
  
He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Her hands snaked down his body and cupped his erection, causing him to moan softly.

“Say that’s what you want,” she whispered, and flipped him so that he was on his back. “Say you want me now.”

Hermione trailed her fingers along his erection and savored the way he thrust his hips upwards to meet her hand. Tugging at the waistband of his pajama bottoms and slowly lowered them down his legs. Hermione made quick work of her nightgown, lay across him, and claimed Ron's lips. Their tongues fought for control and Ron's hands were everywhere.

Hermione could feel Ron's cock—hard and heavy against her stomach and she could sense a almost feral passion within him.

“I need you,” he said softly. “Please…”

Hermione sat up and poised herself over his erection. She could feel him pressing against her entrance, their eyes locked ,and Hermione slid slowly down him until Ron was buried fully inside her. She lifted her hips and slammed them back down frantically. In the back of her mind she was aware this could be their last night together and it lent a sense of urgency to their union.

The sound of Ron moaning her name was almost enough to send her over the edge and yet she held on, wanting to make him lose control. She slowed her movements and his eyes flew open.

Don’t tease.” Ron growled in frustration.

“I’m not teasing.”

Hermione was surprised when he lifted his knee and flipped them over. He sank deeper inside her, and she cried out in response.

“No, this is teasing,” Ron whispered, as his mouth closed over a nipple. He began a slow thrust against her, pulling out and then slowly sliding back in. She wound her legs around his waist and let the pleasure wash over her.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered, kissing her softly, and she complied immediately. “Look at me.”

His thrusts were lazy inside her, a delicious friction that caused her to gasp out loud, and his eyes were so dark with desire that she could almost see herself in them.

“Mine…” he whispered against her lips, and thrust his hips forward, circling, and he hit a spot that made her cry out.

She was so close and the words fell from her lips. “Yours… and you’re mine.”

Her words broke something in him and he increased his pace. Their eyes remained locked and his widened when her hand trailed down her body to caress the spot just above where they were joined.

“Oh Merlin,” he growled. “You are incredible.”

Her body was begging for release, and she caressed herself in time with his strokes, whispering his name over and over.

Hermione could tell Ron was struggling to remain gentle and she found she wanted to see his control break. [Proper noun fairy queen here again :D]

“Ron, I won’t break,” she said softly. “Let go.”

She saw the last of his restraint leave him. His thrusts were driving her into the mattress, and his hand pushed hers away and began rubbing against her frantically. There was [a] wild look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before and it thrilled her beyond imagination.

“Come for me!” His voice was hoarse and demanding. “Now, Hermione!”

Her eyes opened wider and she took in the look of his face—there was something feral and primitive and it sent her falling over the ledge.

“I love you,” she shouted, and she was over the edge. She was drowning in pleasure, but managed to keep her eyes locked on his. She saw the ecstasy wash over his face, and his jaw tightened. His eyes seemed to lose focus as he spilt into her.

He called her name over and over as the tremors racked both their bodies. He collapsed against her, entwining his fingers with hers. His breath was coming in ragged gasps against her neck and she could still feel his body shuddering.

He lifted his head and she was surprised to see the tears streaming down his cheeks. She wiped them away with her fingertips and struggled to form words.

“What is it?”

“I couldn’t bear to lose you or Harry.”

“We’ll be fine—you’ll see.”

“How can you be so certain?” he asked, and rolled off of her. Ron pulled her tightly against him as though he was afraid that if he let her go, she’d be gone.

“Because love wins.”

He brushed the curls from her face and they lay there silently, each drawing comfort from the other.

For a brief moment they were able to forget what was coming


End file.
